Be My Valentine
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: A totally ill-placed heart joke on case lands the hidden romance. Cutesy ficlet thing. Destiel.


Dean takes Cas and Sam out on case, trying to take his mind off of things. They are in the morgue examining a body when Dean has to pull out the heart from the stiff to take a look at the claw marks around the area properly. The gesture of picking up the heart reminds Dean of a simpler time, a time where Sam was still acknowledgeable as his brother and Cas was just some angel.

Dean turns around, holding it in his hand. Sam turns away with a scoff, knowing what the joke is going to be before the utterance even leaves Dean's lips. Dean looks at Cas instead, offering out the heart with a bright smile. "Be my Valentine?"

Cas stares at Dean wide-eyed. "I don't understand," Cas says, looking down at the bleeding heart in Dean's palm. "Is this an actual proposition?"

Dean sputters, chucking the heart into Castiel's hands, relieved that the angel catches it. "No, uh, it was a joke, Cas. I was making a joke. Get it, hearts like Valentines – ah, whatever, I'm hilarious."

Sam laughs, and for the first time in what feels like forever Dean feels like he's got his brother back in his life, even if for a few moments. "Or, y'know, Dean's got a man crush."

Dean ignores Sam, letting out an exasperated breath as he continues the examination. "Shut up, Sammy."

"First off, it's Sam," Sam replies with an atypical bitch-face.

"What's a man crush? Does Dean intend to crush something?" Castiel asks as he places the heart in a containment bin, moving over to wash the blood off of his hands.

Sam laughs and Dean elbows him in the rib. "I'm going to tell him," Sam whispers over to Dean, biting back more laughter.

"Don't you dare," Dean replies in quite hostile nature as he takes his turn at the sink, clearly noting they've found out everything from the corpse that they can.

Sam blurts it out anyways. "It's, Cas, it's a juvenile term for when someone has romantic feelings towards someone else and is too macho to admit it."

Dean glares at Sam as his younger brother runs out of the room before he can get in trouble. There's something so comforting about the bit of connection they have had through this, but at the same moment there is an immediate and prominent issue as to the look of gaping shock on his angel's face. Shit, he didn't just think _his_ angel. Cas wasn't…fuck, this wasn't going to be easy.

Cas clears his throat before asking the question that has been hanging in the air. "Do you have romantic feelings for me, Dean?"

"I was just making a joke, dude," Dean says defensively as he dries his hands.

Cas shakes his head. "I didn't ask about what you said. I asked you a different question."

"I don't do chick-flick moments, Cas," Dean replies, spotting his jacket on the other side of the room and thankful for some excuse to move.

Both on fortunate and unfortunate circumstance, Cas follows him. "Why can't you just answer the question? It's a simple question, Dean."

"No, it's really not," Dean answers before he thinks it through, biting his own lip at the end. _Shit_ , Dean thinks as he turns back to Cas. "I meant, uh."

"Okay," Cas says as he shrugs on his own jacket, ready to let go of the subject if it makes Dean uncomfortable to answer.

"I meant, shit Cas, that's a complicated question. I don't even know the answer," Dean answers, his brain screaming at him to stop talking but his mouth and heart apparently tired of taking that advice.

"Oh," Cas replies, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He turns back to Dean. "If it helps, if the question was flipped around between us, I wouldn't have a solid answer either."

Dean's lips pull up on one end, a small smile threatening to explode. "It's an appropriate joke, today's February 14th, and uh…"

"Yes, I'll be your valentine," Cas says with a wink as he leaves the room.

Sam catches the tail-end of the conversation. His hands pump into the air. "My meddling worked! Does this mean no more awkward sexual tension between you two? Because, honestly Dean, it was getting to be a little too much."

"Keep it up and you can walk home," Dean snaps as he pulls on his jacket. "As for the rest, I don't know. Cas is…neither of us know, dude." Sam nods. "I could, uh, shit – never mind."

"You want to ask my advice, don't you?" Sam asks, grinning like mad.

"It's Valentine's Day and I don't know how to do this chick-flick crap. That's more your area, brother," Dean winces at the last word. "Sorry, I, uh, mean Sam."

"You're still my brother, Dean, I just need time," Sam promises as he walks out with Dean. "As for Valentine's Day – Gabe just loves chocolates and I mean, I'm sure Cas would like that. Go for food, see if everything fits right. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"GABRIEL? As in the archangel douche that threw us in the TV set? What, I mean, when? What the hell, Sammy?" Dean asks hysterically, not believing this didn't come up before.

"After the whole Tuesday incident, it's complicated," Sam admits sheepishly. "It's kind of an on-off, it's really not important. He's actually, uh, I won't need a ride home."

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch, get down here," Dean yells up to the ceiling.

Gabriel enters, chuckling. "Awe, I thought we were going to tell him together Moose. You counted me out of the fun."

Sam shrugs. "It was sort-of an accident."

"It's okay," Gabriel says, reaching on the tips of his toes to peck Sam on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Sammy, I love you," Gabriel says as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a bag of chocolates.

Sam flushes, knowing Dean's paying close attention. "I love you too, Gabe."

"Happy drifters Christmas," Dean mutters under his breath as Sam and Gabriel stop paying attention to him and fly off together.

Dean walks out to the impala and finds Cas sitting on the hood, looking at the sky. Dean jumps up himself and sits beside Cas. "Remember the bees?"

Dean chuckles. "Yeah, I remember it took hours to get the honey off of Baby."

Castiel looks over at Dean. "I was surprised at less severe an action, once I was sane again and thought about how ridiculous that was. I was lying on your car without clothing and drenched in honey. Why you didn't do more eluded me, until now when I think back on it."

Dean smiles softly as he scoots just the bit closer to Cas. "Well, yeah, I was trying not to…you were cuckoo pants and the last thing I wanted to focus on was the fact that you were naked so I figured hosing you off and cleaning Baby was a good way to…not take advantage of the situation."

Castiel moves over, throwing his leg over Dean's lap to straddle the hunter. "What if I had wanted you to?"

That shot through Dean in a hot wave, a shiver passing through every inch of him. "I wouldn't have then," Dean says in a breathy voice, trying not to move an inch, not sure what he wants or even if he did decide he wanted something how to ask for it. "As for now, Cas, I don't know what I would do."

"Let's find out," Castiel says as he pushes his own coat off of his shoulders. Next he slowly starts to work away at the buttons of his shirt, making sure Dean's attention is paid to every last inch of skin being slowly exposed. Finally Cas shifts off of Dean's lap to lay over his trench coat and slide away his bottom apparel. "The best way to figure out what we both want is to experiment through reactions. What are you thinking, Dean."

Dean's trying very hard to deny that his blood is rapidly shifting downwards as he looks upon Castiel sprawled out nude and gorgeous over his trench coat on his Baby. Dean notes somewhere in the back of his mind that Castiel's arousal is springing as well from just the way he is hungrily eyeing him. Dean reaches forward, something in him wishing that this could've been Castiel's first time feeling these sensations, and starts running his hands slowly over the angel's body, mapping out the entire frame.

Castiel elicits a small noise of pleasure, followed by one of annoyance as Dean keeps repeating the action multiple times. Castiel can read that Dean's trying to be sure if this is okay to like, if it's okay to want him. "Dean," Castiel wants to explain to his hunter that everything is okay, this is totally acceptable behavior and there's nothing wrong with Dean being attracted to his male vessel, and so many other intelligible things. But when Dean's green eyes meet his own blue, the hunter's face hovering over his own by barely a few inches, something in him snaps and he doesn't want to tell Dean but show him. Castiel reaches up and tangles his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling their lips together harshly and brutally.

Dean moans into Castiel's lips, overwhelmed by the sensation. Something feels different with Cas, overpoweringly different. The profound bond between them helps them hear each other, feel with one another. Dean feels the acceptance and _want_ rushing through both of their bodies and melts into it. He begins to grind his hips down into Castiel's, moaning into Castiel's lips again and turning their kissing into a battle of teeth and tongues as they both try to work Dean out of his clothes.

Once Dean is undressed Castiel takes over, not understanding fully how or why but knowing it's what both of them want through feeling and


End file.
